


The Most Wonderful Time of the Year

by withpractice_ff



Series: Miles Edgeworth is a Complicated Man [1]
Category: Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-08
Updated: 2009-08-08
Packaged: 2017-10-21 10:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/224172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withpractice_ff/pseuds/withpractice_ff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Am I really supposed to believe that no one cares that it's christmas?</p><p>Or: Phoenix Wright visits Miles Edgeworth at the Detention Center.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Most Wonderful Time of the Year

**Author's Note:**

> _Takes place during 1-4 (Turnabout Goodbyes)._

**December 25th, 9:30pm  
Detention Center**

"Visiting hours are over," Edgeworth says, taking a seat in front of Phoenix on the opposite side of the glass.

Phoenix rubs the back of his neck, looking sheepish. "Yeah, well, Gumshoe helped me pull some strings."

"Wright, look. I've told you everything. What else do you want from me?"

"What? I-- What? No! I mean--" he stammers, caught off guard. Collecting himself, he says, "Edgeworth. It's Christmas."

Edgeworth narrows his eyes, suspicious. "So?"

"It's Christmas, and you're..." He gestures to their surroundings. Thinking about it depresses him, so he stops thinking about it and says, "I didn't want you to be alone on Christmas."

"I'm not your friend, Phoenix Wright."

"Maybe you're not," Phoenix allows, his face neutral. "But we were friends once, and I think that counts for something."

For a second, Edgeworth's face softens, making him look almost like the boy Phoenix used to know. Then he scowls and says, "Gumshoe already put me through this sort of sentimental nonsense this afternoon. Are you really going to make me endure a sequel?"

Phoenix holds up his hands in conciliation. "Look, they only gave me 30 minutes here. But if you want me to go now, fine; I wanted to do something nice for you, not get you all riled up and angry."

Edgeworth gives him an inscrutable look. Phoenix stands to leave, but then Edgeworth says, "Okay. You can stay."

Phoenix sits back down, trying not to smile. "You don't have to do me any favors, you know."

"I'm not doing you a favor," Edgeworth says quietly, looking away. "I'm not particularly good at making conversation, however, so that's going to be your responsibility."

"Alright," Phoenix says with a laugh. "I think I can handle that."


End file.
